Losing Battle
by Jisatsu Yamiko
Summary: After several chains of events in Yugi Motous life, he finds himself apart of a regal group of assassin that is apart of a corporation. After one small dare that soon causes the past o catch up. What is Yugi to do when he knows that he's fighting a losing battle? Nothing good. Ships inside! Angst, T for now. Perhaps bashing. Angsty a bit. Mild swearing! Bit of Crossovers!


_''_ _I now know fairy tales don't exist.''_

The morning was a gift. It's always silent, calm, and beautiful. The birds would sing out while the wind danced to their music, sometimes they would be able to get the trees to dance with them. It was like any other day, calm and peaceful. Everyone would wake up peacefully and calmly, all except one mansion. Out in the rural area in Canada stood a large enormous mansion. The 500 acres of land were owned by this mansion, which is quite expensive. You would think that the people who inhabited this land would have a peaceful morning, oh how wrong you are…

''JADEN! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!'' Roared a pissed off Australian voice. The birds took off at the loud voice, scared to death. Following after the roar was laughter before it changed to a high 'eep!'.

''JESSE! HELP ME, PLEASE!'' Wept a child-like voice. There were a few loud 'crash', 'bang', and booms before everything went silent, for about two seconds.

''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!'' Boomed a raspy and deep voice, which sounded a lot pisser than the Australian voice. The voice belonged to a female, which looked like a male, with scars covering her body. She stood tall, wearing a black tank top and black ripped jeans. She wore a Satan-like necklace and possessed an 'X' scar across her face with three additional long horizontal scars on her neck. He cold grey eyes with red cat-like pupils glared at the group who were responsible for the commotion.

The current position the men were in was… a bit awkward. Pinned against the wall was a young teen with hair that was mixed with brown and a light brown. The teen wore a red vest jacket with a black top underneath and light blue jeans. His hazelnut eyes filled with fear and anticipation due to being cornered by a much taller and meaner looking male. The one who cornered, he was a blond with spiky hair. He wore a white trench coat with a lot of belts attached to it. His violet eyes gleamed with anger and the urge to kill the hazelnut haired boy.

''Jack, please, stop. Leave the kid alone, it's not worth it.'' A calmer and less threatening voice interrupted the fight. He wore a jacket that was navy blue with several orbs that were orange. His hair was shaped like a crab a bit, and it was ebony with gold streaks in it. His purplish blue eyes stared at the two. The blond one, Jack, humped and walked away. Before the hazelnut boy could even comprehend what just happened, Jack made a threat.

''You're lucky, punk. If Yusei wasn't here, I'd bumble you to the ground.'' With that, Jack turned quickly and stalked out of the room. After a few seconds the hazelnut eyes, let out his breath that he held the whole time. Slowly he shakily fell to the ground, a content smile on his face.

''That's what you get, Jaden. Don't mess with Jack and Yusei's time together, unless you want to die.'' Said another voice that was a bit Australian. The male had full of blue hair with indigo eyes. He smiled at the hazelnut haired boy, Jaden.

''Wellllllllllll excuse me for trying to get him to lighten up!'' Retorted Jaden with a grumble before he got up and began walking away, before he froze when he heard a cough from the girl.

''Care to tell me what you just did, brat?'' She said calmly. Too calm. She was never calm when talking. The silence was anticipating as Jaden tried to get words out from his stuttering and current panic state.

''U-U-Um…. y-y-you see….. I-I uh… kind of... er… um… threw a bucket of ice cold water one him…?'' Jaden was a complete wreck as he stared in those penetrating and hostile grey eyes. Knowing full well who she was, he didn't want to end up in the hospital for a month again.

''Do that again, and I swear you'll be in the hospital for a year.'' She growled out as she fisted her hands. This shocked Jaden. Usually she would be a lot angrier and more violent. What was up with her today? Is she sick or something? Jaden, being the loud mouth he is, decided to speak out his curiosity.

''Why are you so calm at the moment? You are usually barking at me.'' This made the female stiffen a bit. She slowly took long strides over to Jaden before she was towering over him. Jesse, being the nice kid, just let Jaden get bumbled if it was to come. Bending down to his ear, she whispered.

''It's been eleven years since Yugi arrived here after that…..'Accident'. He's not going to be normal today, so be careful. Don't mention 'them' at all, or I'll kill you myself. Yugi has been through a lot, so don't push him. I've finally got him to stop cutting three months ago.'' With that, she walked off to check if the other idiots were up.

''What did she say Jaden? You know, Aria wouldn't whisper something to you if it wasn't important.'' Probed Jesse as he stood beside Jaden. Said person sighed before he whispered to Jesse what Aria told him. This made Jesse's eyes widen.

''It's already been eleven years? Wow, how time went by fast. Poor Yugi though. He didn't deserve that.'' Jesse whispered back as he began walking into the kitchen with Jaden. In the kitchen everyone one were in their seats at the table, except for Yugi, Aria, Crow, and the two twins, Leo and Luna. Jesse cocked an eyebrow at Yusei. Yusei just shook his head and gave the eye 'Don't-Even-Ask'. Jesse just nodded and smacked Jaden's head when he was about to ask where the others were at. After a few minutes past Yugi and the rest walked in. Yugi had tri-colored hair that shot out like a starfish. They were laced with black and tipped with amethyst while he had blond bangs fall out to shape his natural soft face. He had small bags under his eyes, due to having insomnia that he had recently developed. Luna and Leo were very similar, just their voice and attitude were different. If you were to cross dress one of them, then you'll never know who's who.

''Yo, what's up guys? Missed me?'' Grinned a male with wacky orange hair orange hair and some type of hair attire. His tattooed face made him a target if he was ever near a crime, due to the looks of being a criminal or a part of a mob gang. Luna and Leo just smiled and ran to their seats. Everyone just shook their head at Crow as Yugi sat in his chair, looking distant.

''C'mon Yugi! Let's have fun today! It's our day off, remember?! No missions or anything! Plus, I wanna verse you again in Duel Monsters! This time I'll win!'' Leo hollered out, trying to lighten the mood up a bit. This caused Yugi to get out of his stupor and look at Leo. He smiled at him and thought, 'Leo… You're such a kind kid. I'm glad I've met you.' Turning his head at the others who were having conversations with each other made Yugi smile more. 'It's time I let go and continue on in life, just like Aria said. I have them, who'll never leave me like them.' With that thought Yugi turned to Leo with a smile and nodded at him. After a few minutes of eating the group of adults all dashed out of the mansion with a smile and a predatory look in their eye that promised mischief for Aria to clean up. As the group hopped into the car, Jaden began yelling out ideas for the group to do on their day off.

''Oh! How about we go see the race car tournament… Grand Prix! It's hosted in America this year! Let's go there! Please!'' Whined Jaden to Jesse and the others. Leo, in hearing this, jumped up on his seat and yelled out. ''Yea! Totally! It'll be so epic!''

Yugi just smiled and rolled his eyes as he went to look out the window and think about how far he's come ever since those 'accidents' happened. 'It's been eleven years. Eleven years. Why am I still thinking about you guys? Ha… it seems that they still hold my fragile heart. No worries. I don't need them anymore. I have Yusei and the others to help me. They were there to patch me up, not them.' With that said, he dismissed those thoughts and turned to see Yusei and Jack finally agreeing to go.

''Alright, alright. I give. We'll go.'' Yugi said, smiling as he saw Leo jump up and down in the car, before he was scolded by Yusei and Crow. Yugi chuckled at this and began to listen to their conversations. He did a double take when he heard Leo ask him something.

''Yugi! I triple dog dare you to join the Grand Prix! It'll be AWESOME!'' This caused Yugi to turn around instantly and stare at Leo as if he was crazy, which he was. Yugi disappeared eleven years ago, taking his title with him. If he were to appear on national TV then word will get out that he was alive and hiding. That word alarm the media and start stalking him, trying to find where he lives and what he's been doing his whole life. That would also alarm 'them' that he was alive. He couldn't risk that, could he?

''LEO!'' Luna scolded her brother as she backhanded him. What was he brother thinking?! She could see Yugi mentally having a battle whether he should or should not. She just hopes that Yugi knows what he's doing and accept what choice he makes.

''No, Luna, it's okay. Fine, I'll do it, since it was a dare after all and you guys all know I don't back down from a dare.'' Yugi said after a few minutes of silence. Everyone else looked at Yugi with wide eyes, is Yugi really doing this? As they looked into his eyes, they saw determination. They smiled a bit before nodding. The group soon began to scheme a plan up on how Yugi will enter in.

-In Domino-

''C'mon Atem! Wake up! Remember, we have to meet at Setos' at one. It's already nine.'' Said a deep baritone voice. The voice belonged to a male that looked a lot like Yugi, however his bangs sharpened his features and he had lightning bolts sticking out. His hair was also the same, except it was tipped with crimson. Beside the Crimson male was a duplicate one, but tanner.

''I'm up, I'm up Yami. No need for yelling.'' Atem said in a groggy and annoyed voice. The person beside him, Yami just rolled his eyes and began walking to the shower. The two looked too much alike, as if they were twins, but they weren't. Not, they were lovers that have been married for three years now. Atem smirked at the sight of a naked Yami entering the bathroom. He quickly crept into the bathroom to get clean also, a smirk still plastered on his face as he closed the door.

Half an hour later Yami and Atem came downstairs fully clothed. The two lovers entered their kitchen with breakfast ready, due to their cook that works in their mansion. Atem was the CEO of Sennen corp while Yami was an event organizer. The two were both happily married and were also happy with their jobs. However, there was something missing in their lives that they lost eleven years ago. It was the 'anniversary' of when they lost their light. Before any of them could talk about today the phone rang.

''Hello, Sennen Residence.'' Atem answered.

''Atem! Where are you guys?! We're waiting for you!'' Yelled a Brooklyn accent male.

''Chill, it's just ten. We have enough time. Go call us when it's passed one.'' Atem said before hanging up. Yami just stared at him and shook his head at his lover. Seriously, he needs to work on Atem's patience span.

-At Kaibas-

Mokuba sat in the family room, relaxing and flipping through channels like the teen he was. He was bored and had nothing else to do. The gang were all at home still, either having sex or molesting each other before coming here. At that thought Mokuba grimaced. Couldn't that handle themselves without touching each other for an hour? Like seriously, he could hear his brother and his husbands from upstairs. 'When I get old enough, I'm so out of here. I can't sleep without hearing their moaning!' Mokuba thought bitterly. Suddenly Mokuba froze at the scene in front of him. On the TV showed Yugi entering a race car for the Grand Prix. Instantly Mokuba recorded the show and paused it. He had to tell Seto this, they've been searching for him for a while now. Suddenly he pops up on TV!

''SETO, SETH, JOEY! COME QUICK, NOW!'' Hollered a hysterical Mokuba as he kept replaying the video of Yugi getting into the car. He wasn't imagining it! Yugi is actually there and alive! This is great, now they can finally make amends with him! Quickly the three that were called out came running in the room panting.

''What's… Wrong… Mokuba?'' Panted Joey as he asked. His question wasn't answered, but instead he was shoved in front of the TV, along with Seth and Seto. Joey looked confused at the TV before his eyes widened at the sight he was seeing. 'Yugi!' The three thought at the same time. Seth blurted out to one of the maids before he continued watching the show. ''Call the Sennen, Yerus, and Ishitas, NOW!'' In about twenty minutes the three families were in the Kaibas' family room watching Yugi on TV. The news reporter had a lot of things to say, which helped update the other three.

 _''This is unbelievable! Yugi Motou, the King of Games, has appeared out of nowhere and decided to take on the tracks, representing Canada of all things! We all thought that he died from the plane crash, eleven years ago, but look here! He's alive, healthy, and still talented! Just look at how well he can work that car! We'll most definitely interview him afterwards and try to get information out of him as to why he's alive! Stay tune after the Grand Prix!''  
_

* * *

 **Yes. I swear, this one I'll actually work on! I promise! Life as we knew it is no longer. So yea. This is the new story I'lll be working on. Yes, I might have rushed it a bit. I'll revised this when I'm older or just have the urge to do so. Till then, cya**


End file.
